


Whats not Mine

by oathkeeprrr



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Chess puns, Crossed Time Lines, F/M, Lost in Time, Reserve Falls, Stalking, mixed memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeprrr/pseuds/oathkeeprrr
Summary: You were never interested in people. You liked the side lines. The behind the scenes. People were not your interest. You had a love for anything supernatural and non-human related. Which made you everything he wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

You're name is f/n l/n. And you're a high school senior. You've recently turned 18. And are finally getting to leave the hell down you live in.

Growing up you had a fondness for the outdoors and supernatural. You raised 2 kittens. And a dog. And practiced witchcraft. Or at least; tried to practice witchcraft. It never worked.

<×>

All day your mother has been begging you to stay. Don't move. Don't leave home. You're only 18. You just graduated high school 5 months ago. You don't intend to go to college. You're more drawn to a small town in Oregon.

Reverse Falls.

Its known for paranormal sightings. And all things you love.

"Please y/n. Don't leave home. Mommy will miss her baby."

"Mother... I'm 18. I'm not a baby. And I haven't even referedto youb  
As 'mommy' since I was 6. Please just drop it. I just need my cats and I'll be going."

" just a few more days please. This is so rushed"

You rolled your eyes and turned her down. You've been planning this travel since you were 13. Ever since you saw the first poster and commercial for the Gleeful Twins Tent of Telepathy. You've been wanting to go leave.

"I have to go. I don't want to be late with meeting with my landlord. I'll call you when I'm halfway there. And then I arrive"

It seemed your mother finally gave up. She gave you a small nod and a sad face. "And when you finish unpacking. And at the end of every day don't forget to send photos"

You chuckle at the sudden change of her additude. But you smile and hug her before going to get the cat crate and leaving.

It'll be a long drive to Oregon. Almost an entire day. But it doesn't bother you. It'll be peaceful. And you love long drives.

<×>

It was a long drive. You called your Mother. To pass time. She said she missed you. And kept talking about how she wants you to visit. But you won't for a while.

At this times it's been 12 hours. 4 more and you get to be at your new home. You smile to yourself. So close and yet so far.

<×>

You swing your car door open stepping out. The wind lightly blows your h/l h/c around. You already are in love with this town.

You take out your cat crate. And take a peek at your two cats. Ezmeralda and Azkedelia. Your too precious Cats. Azkedelia the calico with bright blue eyes. And Ezmeralda the black cat with emerald green eyes. The loves of your life.

You smite carrying the crate towards the apartment building. To meet with the landlord.

<×>

You're fully moved in. And everything's fine. You rebuilt all your cats toys and post. And they're roaming around getting used to it.

You smile brightly; kissing the cats heads and scratching behind their ears before waving good by. Your plan. Explore the town.

<x>

 

 

Early afternoon.

You walk away from your car. The town looks small. Maybe about 15 miles about. At least 15. Maybe 20; 25 at most. Its not too bad. You used to do running at home and hiked everywhere.

You glanced around your part of the street. The road was filled with single home buildings. And your apartment complex was the only one in this section of town. Your landlord mentioned another apartment complex on the other side of town. But you had apparently pick the better of the two. Apparently on that side of town theres two teens running amuck. Always complaining about mystical creatures they read about in some journals.

Mystic? You smile at them though. You milay move there. But too much noise bothers the kittens. So you won't.

A few moments pass and pulls you out of your thoughts; and you begin to walk. You have several hours to get used to the lay of the land for today. Tomorrow the real fun starts.

You glance around. The streets in your part of town seem dead. You walk a bit faster. You just want to see the town. The Supernatural center of the country. Reverse Falls. Your dream since you were young.

×∆×

Although the signs of people got more and more. It bothered you but not as much as it had back home. The people here felt different to you. Much more normal. You liked it.

You looked around. There's a cluster of teens next to a store. You walk a bit Closer. Trying to figure eout of the sign entails.

MYSTERY SHACK. NOW OPEN

Mystery Shack?

You squint and decide to push closer.

Checking the address; its not too far away. The people around you seem angered you pushed through. But you don't care. You just smile to yourself and begin to leave.

The place is only about a mile away. You should arrive in maybe 30 minutes. If traffic isn't too horrendous.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

Halfway there you noticed someone behind you often seeing small reflections of them in shiny post or the windows of cars. They werent too far behind, but there were close enough to slightly hear their footsteps. However you arrived quickly to the shack.

Maybe now would've been a good time to turn around and tell the person off. But you hadn't. You just kept walking until the Shack was in your clear view. It was rather run down. The S for Shack was on the ground. The term Mystery Hack made you chuckle as you noticed two teens maybe your age running towards you. One was a boy in a vest with white hair maybe about 5'2", the other was a girl a lil bit taller She had long blonde hair tied back and wore a sweater.

"Dipper Gleeful! You know you aren't welcomed here!"

You glanced at the boy with white hair yelling. Dipper? Gleeful? THE Dipper Gleeful. You smiled slightly. Yes, you must've been super lucky to meet the one and only Dipper Gleeful. You had plans to go watch him and his sister perform eventually, but this was even better.

"Gideon, my dear acquaintance, There's no rules in place no legal restrictions to where I'm allowed to be..." Dipper spoke.

Gideon? Who knew people were still named such old time names. You chuckle, setting the girl off. "Who even are you? Why are you here?"

You frowned. Her tone was kinda aloof. She was too busy fiddling with her earrings before, but now she's focusing on you because you laughed. "Listen Blondie, I came to check out the shack, 'unno what your issue is, but with that attitude, I might just have to turn away." You spoke chuckling more. "You made the shack lose a Costumer, shucks."

You could feel Dipper's gaze shift from Gideon to you. You can't be outspoken and you know how to stand up for yourself.

Gideon looked wary. "Pacificia, my dad's gonna be upset if we drive away anymore customers..." He spoke softly. Causing her to cover her mouth, she must've muttered apologies to Gideon before looking down.

You could hear Dipper laugh to himself. "Is your father having sale issues again Gideon? Maybe if you two weren't always running around with those Journals; he wouldn't have to worry"

Gideon growled at Dipper and rolled his eyes. "I wound't needa run around if you would just leave us alone..."

You had no idea what was going on. Blondie was being an issue, and Dipper was arguing with some lame old times named boy. You glanced at the two in front of you before turning to glance at Dipper behind you. Even if he was now by your side.

"Gideon, I understand you're not fond of me or my sister, but its really no need to have your lil girlfriend Harass someone that has no interactions with me" He spoke softly placing a hand on your shoulder. "Surely you'd leave her alone?"

The two eye both of you. Mostly you. You really didn't do anything wrong besides getting stalked by Dipper. Is that why. Whats wrong with Dipper. You just frown at the thought. Before the other two begrudgingly move away saying you can check out the shack. That brought a smile to your face. But Dipper still followed you when you went inside. You tried to lose him, but it didn't work. So you dealt with it. Often times you glance to see him looking at you. Whether it was in a checking out manner or infact a creepy stalker one. You decided to talk to him.

"stalker much?"

"Isn't that rude, After all I got you in here and this is how you repay me?"

"You were the one who made it hard for me to get in here in the first place"

He pouted. before giving off his devilish smile again. "Well than call me a stalker I guess. It doesn't matter. Plus you seem new, so I thought I could help if you happened to get lost"

You squint looking up at him. "Well Dipper Gleeful, I'm fine. I can find my way..."

He nods in enjoyment. He finds you hilarious. "Its obvious you're new here"

You roll your eyes, it was meant to be obvious. You legit moved here just this morning. "Well, I should head home. It's getting late" And you werent wrong. Home was like 3 miles away, and it was nearly sunset.

"Ah, if you want You could attend my show tonight and I could drive you home after?"

You blink. You didn't intend to attend ToT tonight, Maybe tomorrow. But The show should only be an hour or two and a drive home? You nod your head. It wouldn't hurt. "Sure I guess"

Dipper smiles wider bowing slightly. "Dipper Gleeful, at your service mrs..?"

"Y/N"

"Pleasure Mrs. Y/N, Shall we head out?"

You nod a bit, following him as he begins to leave. Both of you walking a bit till you arrived at the Giant Blue Tent. You and Dipper walked in together, upon the stay you say a girl with long brown hair wearing an outfit thats similar to Dippers. You smile like a dork, mostly because you've always wanted to come here. The girl must've heard the footsteps because she turned around and almost instantly started yelling at Dipper.

"You know you're late right? You do this all the time Brother. And who's she? Anew toy for you." She spoke

Dipper just whipsering to The girl. You didnt hear it, but it must've been about you. Because The girl laughed and kissed her brothers cheek whilst glaring at you. You frowned, she seemd kinda crude

"Mabel this is Mrs. Y/N, I met her at the Shack and saved her from Pacfica's wrath."

"Her names blondie" You spoke cutting both of the twins off. Mabel looked upset but Dipper just chuckled. He must enjoy you're dumb lil inputs since he patted your back at calling Pacifica Blondie.

"Y/N, can you sit here while we finish setting up for the show?"

You nod with a small smile. People always said the Gleeful twins were crude, but Dippers been a real sweetheart so far. Even if he did act justa tid-bit weird.

<>

Minutes went by before Dipper came out again with a slightly outfit change. "Even Mrs. Y/N, Nice to see you didn't leave"

"Why would I, you're the one giving me a ride home"

He nods "Well we're going to be starting soon, so you can move your seat somewhere else or stay there?"

"I opt to stay in this front row so I can laugh at you if you mess up and you can see me"

<>

Time passed as the twins did their thing. You mostly just kept your eyes on Dipper. You guess you could say he's been like small celeb crush most of your life. But it would come and go the feelings growing up. and being here; you didn't feel real. You were just pleased. Maybe it was the excitement of meeting him, you forgot what it was like to feel.

He was really astounding on stage, he kept his focus on his Sister and whoever the Volunteer was. They were a great pair him and Mabel, so talented so stunning. No one everyone lusted after these two, and no wonder their show was always sold out. It really was amazing.

<>

Eventually the show came to a close, and Dipper left you to clean up. You just continued to sit in the same seat, waiting for him to get back. You took out your phone and snapchatted your adventure at the ToT.

Soon enough Dipper Came back into view and you took a quick photo of him and posted it.

[ Cute guy alert, he's driving me home after the show ;P ]

"Ready Mrs. Y/N?" He spoke catching you off guard.

You nod locking your phone. "Thank you a lot for the ride home"

"I didnt even drive you home yet..." He chuckled

You shurg. "Well I can always thank you again later?"

He nods as he leads you to his car. And you get in, you still live a good few miles away from the tent. But via car the ride wont be too long.

"Y/N, what brought you here?"

"Supernatual sightings, You and Your Sister, Simple things that I htought were interesting."

"Is that why you went to the Shack today? Too see Supernatual things?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't what i expected..."

"Its called the Mystery Hack for a reason Y/N, but how'd Mabel and i bring you here?"

"The Tent always seemed cool to me, magicians are so neat, I guess im like a hyper fan of anything unnatural"

"Interesting, well I'm sure you'll enjoy Reserve Falls. It's got everything you want." He spoke.

For the rest of the car ride you two sat in Silence, often glancing at the other.

Soon enough you were at your apartment complex. You thanked Dipper again before he drove up.

<>

Dippers phone began to ring while he was driving back.

Mabel: Dipper, where are you

Dipper: I drove Y/N home

Mabel: Whats your deal with her

Dipper: She's got an interest in the Supernatural Mabel...

Mabel: She's going to be a long term toy then?

Dipper: I'd prefer her to be a lifetime toy

Mabel: She's not yours

Dipper: Whats not mine?

Mabel: Y/N

Dipper: Due time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

Recently you had Dipper had become pretty okay friends. You two were often found hanging out in your apartment or just wandering around town. And you started to pick things up from him. You picked up on when he was lying and how to lie effectively. And from you, he learned new emotions. At first, he just wanted to do to you what he had done to everyone else. Play and toy with. He just wanted to ruin you like he did to many others. But after spending days and nights with you for weeks. He noticed things about you, things that he truly loved.  
  
Dipper first noticed how he really loved how you looked. And that was his first reason for wanting you. But eventually, he started loving you as a whole. You put off an aura that wasn't from here. It was so obvious to him. But you were so interested in Reserve Falls and everything that occurred in the tower. He started showing you the mysteries that happened the creatures that lurked in the woods. And you loved everything about it. And he loved seeing you happy. But every time he felt something towards you, he would remind himself that he cannot love. He cannot love you or anyone.

It worries Mabel seeing him like that. She loved her brother. And knowing he was having trouble with you made her angry. Every time she saw him leave, she knew he was going to see you. To spend more nights in your apartment. to spend more days wandering the woods and taking you to dinner. More night knowing he was in love with you, and not her.

Today was unlike any other.

"y/n!" You could hear Gideon yelling to you as you walked towards the Tent. "Are you going to see Dipper?"

You shake your head. "Mabel called me over"

Gideon looked horrified. "Mabel?"

You simply nod. "yeah, apparently she needs help with something?"

He gave you a concerned look before walking away. But you didn't care, he always tried to ruin your plans with Dipper. Plus the move he sees you with Dipper the more he asks you all these questions about him. And you ignore them or lie. Gideon And Pacifica were really annoying. But you keep walking towards whatever is in the tent and whatever Mabel has set up for you.

"Oh! Y/N! Finally i get to see your cute face in my domain for once! And without my idiot of my brother!" Mabel shouts out running up to you for a hug. "I'm so glad we can just have a girls day!"

"Girls day?"

"yeah! I thought since you and Dipper hang out so much, We should too! That way I can get to know you as well as he does!"

This wasn't in Mabel's character from what Dipper told you. He always told you Mabel was the worse of the two. She loved to use people, and toy with their emotions. You didn't know what she was planning, but you were going to stay on your toes.

"yeah that makes sense mab, i guess it wont hurt to hang out with you sometimes too" You forced a smile.

Mabel laughed "yeah! so what do you want to do? talk about cute boys? read books? watch dumb girly movies? murder?!"

You squinted. "Murder? thats a joke right?"

Mabel nods and laughs more "of course its a joke silly!"

<>

You spent the day with Mabel, growing a bit closer.

"you know Dipper really never talks about you. I mean if he liked you he would, wouldn't he?"

Why would Dipper like you.  "we're just friends"

"Than what do you do all the time he stays at your house? are you saying you dont bang?"

You shook your head. "Dipper is just a friend of mine Mabel. I'm not interested in him at all. Sure he's attractive as hell, but I don't want to date him" You were totally lying to her face right now. The Queen of lies if believing your lies.

"Oh, I shouldn't have assumed that, Sorry Its just my brother is known for hooking up with girls and than just dumping them, Didn't want to see him to do it to a pretty thing like you" That was a lie. Mabel was lying.

"Yeah, no him and i are just friends, we mostly watch tv all night."

Mabel gives you another look. Its obvious she isn't trusting anything you are saying. But you try to reassure her its true. And it works to a degree. You exhale and check your phone for the time real fast. It's already been a few hours. How did you spend so much time here just talking to her. And thats when you the door swing open.

"Mabel get your firthly hands away from her"

It was Dipper and he didn't sound happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of Dipper's voice yelling at his twin startled you. You stumbled to your feet, along with Mabel. Both of you looked at Dipper, except her expression held anger and disappointment. You looked so confused. Dipper kept walking closer, stepping between you and Mabel. He even reached behind him to push you back just slightly.

"w-whats happening?" you stuttered out, trying to peer around him to look at Mabel

"Yeah Dipper, Whats happening?" Mabel spoke out in a slightly lower and softer tone.

"I don't need you filling her head with nonsense. Can't you keep your insanity and lies to yourself?"

You blinked a few times stepping close to him, you even lightly grabbed onto his shirt sleeve. Dipper looked really tense but you saw him slightly get less tense when you grabbed him.

"oh c'mon bro~ I was simply telling her the truth." Mabel sneered. "Don't you want her to know what she's signing up for? Or at least know how long you're going to toy with her heart"

You could hear Dipper make an annoyed groan. "It's not the truth. Do you love ruining everything don't you? I bet you even see her as a threat to your precious perfect little world where it's just you and I"

You gripped his sleeve tighter, earning a quick glance from him. Looking at Mabel again, she looks a lot angrier than she had prior.

"My perfect world is a lot different than you think it is the dear brother," Mabel spoke turning her back to her twin. "You're the only who always ruins everything, at least be honest with her about that"

With those final words spoke Mabel took her leave from the tent, and Dipper looked at you, to the opening of the tent and back to you. You blink a few times, soaking in what just happened. And at this point, you are unsure who to believe. The girl who you were informed was the queen of liars or the boy you've adored your whole life, the one who taught you new skills and you thought cared about you. Is Mabel being honest? Are you just another plaything to him? 

You tug on his sleeve. "Hey, Dipper, is she being honest?"

No reply

"Dipper? Answer me"

He groaned and pulled his arm away from you.

"Dipper? What the fuck"

He shook his head. "You aren't a plaything, other girls were yes. I played and toyed with other girls, and sometimes boys." He turned to look at you. "And honestly, I was going to do the same to you."

Your heart hurt for a second and then his hand found its way to your chin and lightly pushed your face to look up at him.

"I was going to play with you, and see what damage I could. But the more I was around you, the more I liked you. You aren't like others. You don't even feel like you belong here in Reverse Falls."

You shook your face away from his hand and punched him in the chest. Which he took, he knew he deserved it. "I can't believe you were going to do that. How messed up in the brain are you!!"

He sighed going to take a seat on the edge of the stage. "Sick is one word, power hungry and alone is another"

You laughed. "Alone? You have your sister and thousands upon thousands of fans. You aren't alone at all"

Dipper shook his head. "You wouldn't get what its like. You're just a stupid human after all. And I thought you were different."

His entire attitude/Deminor changed in a few seconds. He became very cold feeling and crude sounding.

"To think you were actually from another world, and that you'd understand me!" He chuckled to himself. "Stupid stupid stupid! Look at you, you are everything I would want in a girl, maybe if you weren't so obedient and actually interesting, add a dash of curiosity and some rough sex and then you'd be perfect. Maybe even some sarcasm and cruelty."

You grimaced at the last part of his sentence. What was he going on about? You shook your head and turned to leave. This was not your Dipper. This pseudo-bad boy act is who he is. This is not what you wanted from him. You missed the old him. But maybe this is the real him. You shook your head as you reached the opening of the tent. Turning to see Dipper sitting with his legs crossed on the edge of the stage.

"Your Move y/n, The Queen Has already made a move, So has the king. What will the Pawn do."

You squinted and rolled your eyes. "Ask me again in a few days asshole."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Super Frequent Updates are coming. I'm working hard to finish the 4 works on my account before I start any new ones.  
> So, actually started this like back in 2016. And I just kept deleting and reposting. And by now I've long forgotten the original plot line I had planned. But I kinda got a new one? Seriously tho, thanks for sticking with me with this one. I know I'm not that good at writing and keeping on top of updates. But I'm working on it. My goal is to finish this by the end of next week. I'll try for an update or two a day.  
> Again thanks for reading my shit story about sadist power hungry Dipper Gleeful.

Pawn.

You are a pawn in a game of chess. Mabel and Dipper are Queen and King. Gideon and Pacifica are the Rooks. Their uncle was a Bishop. Who was the other Bishop? What about the Knights? And The other Pawns. And who were you against. You shook your head at the drawing of this chessboard and each member as each piece. Why were you so interested in this the last few days. Dipper seemed different when he spoke to you then. Was that why? Because at the moment he came so cold towards you; even through prior, he was so sweet and nice. And Now he was a stranger. You groaned slamming your heads on your desk and pushing the objects on it off to the ground. One of your cats mewed at you as they went to check out the items now littering your bedroom floor.

Today you had to go back.

Today you had to go see him.

The boy who drove you insane since you met him.

You needed to talk to Gideon.

<>

Quickly you ran across town barging into the Mystery Shack. Glancing at a girl that worked there.

"Where's Gideon Pines" You spoke between breaths.

She quirked a brow and pointed towards the back. "most likely in the woods"

You nodded giving a breathy thanks before running off again. Gideon warned you about Dipper, he must've known something about this situation. Once outside you run around the building yelling. Hoping he'd hear you. And there he was. Gideon Pines.

"You need to fucking tell me what the fuck is going on" Obviously your tone held anger, lots of pent up aggression from days prior.

Gideon turned to you giving an innocent look. "He turned, didn't he? Dipper Gleeful turned against you"

"Who is he." You spoke ignoring the question shot at you.

Gideon just huffed. Telling you to Follow him as you were led to a room in the attic of the shack. There he took out a book. The same book from when you first met him. He started explaining what happened In Reserve Falls. About the odd sightings, the magic the creatures. And then he got to an odd page at the end. Dream Demons. Demons that make pacts with Humans, infecting their mind and ultimately selling their soul. He informed you of how Dipper and Mabel found one when they were younger. Speaking of how they were afraid of death afraid to leave his world without making a mark. They made a contract. Eventually, they turned on the demon. He wasn't strong, to begin with, but they made it worse. They became power hungry and monsters. Abusing the demon and his powers making him completely bound to them forever due to a vague pact, between 3 beings.

You eyed the page and then looked at Gideon. Slamming another fist on the table being yelling out swears and cursing yourself for being so stupid. You knew something was wrong with the twins since you met them the first night but they had seemed pretty normal since then. Besides the event when you were with Mabel. Maybe it was because you'd watched everything about them on TV for years. That they just seemed normal. But now hearing this you understood they were anything but normal and that you could've died if you stayed with Dipper. Next, to mention the Chess terms and the theory you created do to it. Gideon was shocked. But he wasn't too shocked. He seemed surprised you mapped everything out and who was what. But he wasn't shocked by the Chess. He just huffed, flipping to another page.

"Alternate Universes." He spoke.

You glanced at the page. Alternate Universes? Was he being serious other timelines of you as a different person with different people? You shook your head.

"bullshit"

"No y/n. I'm being serious. I've seen it. A matter that causes rips in time and space, you could easily travel between timelines with that stuff!"

You couldn't believe it. "I'm going to the Tent tonight. I want you and Pacifica to come with me. Since its obvious, you two know more about this than I do. It's safe in numbers."

Gideon bit his lip in an action of worry and anxiety, before nodding slightly. "Yeah sure, but I don't think we can stop Dipper."

"We don't need to stop him I just want to know what is going on."

You spoke your final sentence trading numbers with Gideon and taking a leave. After walking a bit from the shack you received a message.

Dipper: Pawn Move Made. Queens Turn.

You rolled your eyes typing a reply.

Me: The 'pawn' isn't finished just yet.

Dipper: but after tonight a rook will be.

You froze upon reading that. What are they planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving at the Tent that night was odd. You dressed up in comfort clothes of legging, a t-shirt, and a light hoodie. Gideon wore a t-shirt, light jacket and jeans and Pacifica were wearing her normal sweater and skirt get up. The three of you walked in together closely standing by the other. You stood in the middle of them as they knew the twins wanted something to do with you. Gideon carried a small hunting knife tucked away in a sheath in his pants, and Pacifica had a grappling hook hidden behind her back in her sweater. Though, you weren't sure how she completely hid the grappling hook. Yes, the sweater was quite fluffy, but you could still slightly see it, at least at the bottom. Most of her hair covered it as well. You shook your head ignoring the Pacifica thing as the three of you took a seat in a middle row. A few minutes passed before Dipper Stepped out.

He warmly welcomed everyone to the show, his eyes never leaving you, Gideon and Pacifica. A Small smirk formed on his lips. You knew he was pleased to see you there. Unsure how he felt about you working with these two. But he enjoyed seeing you here. You just glared at him. You mouthed out wheres Mabel. He flicked his head lightly towards you. Making you turn around you saw her in the crowd walking towards you.

"wanna Volunteer y/n?" She whispered happily to you. You shook your head.

"Get someone else to join you're showing." You hissed out at her your voice dripping with a new venom.

Mabel was taken back by how to mean you'd become to her. Just a few days ago you two had seemed pretty close; She added you to the list of thing Dipper broke and or ruined. A small sigh escaped her lips as she walked up on stage. Of course, the people in the Tent made noise. Happy to see both twins together on stage performing like always. But none of you three made a nose. There was some idle chatter between you guys; often asking about them. But you didn't pay enough attention. Your focus was on Dipper, it always was. Neither of you looked away from the other. His eyes were constantly on you. Even Mabel noticed.

<>

After the show, everyone quickly filed out. But you stayed. All three of you did. Waiting and watching the Gleeful twins. They ignored you three mostly as they packed up after the event and helped clean. Eventually, Dipper walked up to you, holding a hand out.

"So the Pawn joins the Fray." He spoke softly taking a seat in front of you all. "Why did you all come tonight?"

None of you spoke, but you felt everyone's eyes fall upon you. "I want the truth Dipper Gleeful"

He raised a brow and thought for a moment. "Gideon already told you everything about me."

You narrowed your eyes at him. To you, the idea that he and his sister were able to bully a Demon to work for them seemed completely insane. But, his words ran through your head again. "Power hungry and Lonely." You made a clear laugh outside of your head earning looks from others. You shook your head, apologizing for being rude. Your Dipper wasn't power hungry or lonely. He was a nice guy. 

Your Dipper.

You tuned out the world again. Your Dipper. It seemed so odd calling Dipper yours. He wasn't anything like what you thought. He wasn't nice, he wasn't funny, he wasn't worry-some, hell he didn't even look out for you. What made you think he was like that. He isn't your Dipper. The sound of glass crashing dragged you away again. And then a scream. A flash of blue and teal took over your sight as you felt someone grab you. The sound of Yelling filled your ears as hands found their ways over your eyes and around your limbs. You weren't even able to speak. What was happening? And then you heard it.

A voice you'd long forgotten. But it seemed so familiar at the same time. Who was it?

You attempted to pry the hands of you, away from your eyes and mouth. Attempting to pull your arms free from whoever was holding you.

"Y/N" A voice spoke out. Who was it?

You struggled free facing a new group of people. Or was it the old ones.

"Dipper" you spoke out.

Seeing a boy dressed Similar to Gideon. A Girl clung to him, she was dressed like Pacifica.

Once you spoke his name two boys replied. You glanced at them. They looked the same. Just dressed differently. Both Dippers held themselves differently, one seemed normal; one surrounded by teal light, and looked rather upset.

"Y/N" The normal one spoke out.

You quickly looked at him. Your Dipper. The smile on your face set the rest off. The Gleeful twins quickly grabbed you again.

"Leave her name out of your mouth. She doesn't need someone like you tainting her name" Mabel spoke out, her arms tight around your torso.

Dippers arms wrapped around your neck. He had light pressure on you. "She's ours. Not yours."

The glare that was earned from the group that just arrived was odd but felt normal to you. You smiled. Earning a growl from Dipper Gleeful. The Dipper Double was hurting your head.

"Shut up Gleeful, can't you see you've already done enough damage to her memories. Let her go home"

"She is home DP!" Mabel screamed, from the corner of your eye you could see her hair actually stand on end. She very clearly wasn't happy.

This is who you were against.

DP, Dipper Pines. The name came rushing back to your mind. Where were you.

This was two serperate timelines colliding and crashing. And somehow you were stuck in the middle.

You were the weird grey piece in a battle of black and white. The Pine twins against the Gleeful twins.

This is the Chess game.

You are not a pawn. You are the Gray Queen. The lone piece.

You are stuck between two realities and you can't even remember which one is your birth reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	7. top ten anime betrayals

Hi I'm Brid. And I'm Disscotinuing this story Until Further Notice.

Like previous said, I've been trying to write this since late 2016 or something. And i've just lost motivation for it. I really loved the idea when I first came up with it. But since then, I just couldnt love this story anymore. Couldn't write it, couldn't even stand to look at it. It've been moved from site to site over and over. And here we are, finally putting it to rest.

Apologies for this who enjoyed this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


End file.
